REBIRTH
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: "—aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, Sasuke-kun …. Tapi jika memang tidak memungkinkan untuk kulihat sekarang …." / Ulang tahunnya datang lagi, kegelisahan itu datang lagi ... meski hanya sebentar ... meski hanya sejenak ... lihatlah sedikit masa lalu yang akan segera terlupakan. / Crossover for Yamanaka Ino's birthday!


Yamanaka Ino tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa peperangan dunia _shinobi_ ini akan memberikannya satu lagi kesempatan. Ia memang kerap berharap—meski tak ditunjukkannya terang-terangan—dan saat harapannya terkabul, Ino hanya bisa berdiri terpaku.

Sekilas, bibirnya ingin melengkung ke atas membentuk senyuman. Ia sudah hendak beranjak menghampiri sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak sangat waspada. Kewaspadaan itulah yang membuat Ino sedikit bergidik dan ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Di sini, di tempat yang penuh bebatuan, hanya ada beberapa orang _shinobi_ di dekatnya. Tidak ada Shikamaru, tidak ada Chouji, tidak ada Sakura, tidak ada Naruto. Bisa dibilang, Ino seperti seorang diri.

Ia menahan napas sejenak. Lalu, dipaksakannya sebuah senyum bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang akhirnya terlontar lirih,

"Sasuke-_kun_ …."

* * *

><p><strong>REBIRTH<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto**_**nor**_** Digimon****. **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Digimon © Hongo Akiyoshi **_**and**_** TOEI Animation**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning: **__**Crossover! AR AR AR AR All the way~**_

_**For **_**Yamanaka Ino's **_**birthday**_**!**

_**Happy birthday**_**, Barbie Girl!**

* * *

><p>Orimoto Izumi membuka matanya dengan enggan. Sinar-sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk membuatnya terjaga setelah semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah. Dan sesuatu itu mendadak menyerangnya setelah melewati pukul dua belas dini hari.<p>

Izumi menggeser tubuhnya ke tepi ranjang, terdiam di sana beberapa saat dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Jika ia bisa, tentu ia memilih untuk tidur lagi. Namun, ia sudah ada janji hari ini. Janji yang tak bisa dibatalkan; janji dengan sang kekasih.

Mengingat kekasihnya membuat Izumi tersenyum sendiri dan kemudian merenggangkan kedua tangan ke atas. Diabaikannya kegelisahannya tadi malam dan ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang spesial!

.

.

.

Mata hitam kelam itu mengamati sosok di hadapannya tanpa henti. Bahkan ketika beberapa _shinobi_ lain mulai menunjukkan pergerakkan yang ditujukan sebagai aba-aba untuk menyerangnya, matanya tetap tidak berpindah. Namun, sebagai seseorang yang diberkati keahlian dan kejeniusan darah Uchiha, pemuda itu dapat dengan mudah menghalau setiap serangan yang diarahkan padanya.

Kini, ia yang bergerak. Berjalan dengan tenang ke arah sang perempuan yang baru saja memandang horor teman-temannya yang sudah bergelimangan darah. Sasuke sempat melihat bahwa Ino ingin menjerit, tapi perempuan itu mati-matian menahan teriakannya, entah untuk alasan apa. Sasuke bisa saja tak ambil pusing, ia bisa saja menyelesaikan semua tugasnya di sini; tidak membiarkan seorang pun hidup dan kemudian beranjak pergi. Namun, rasa ingin tahunya tergelitik.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi menjerit?"

"Menjerit?" Yamanaka Ino kini memasang wajah bingung. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sedih. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu … di _hari_ _ini_."

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memandangi lemari penyimpanan baju dengan tatapan bingung. Ada banyak pilihan di sana. Ia ingin mengenakan sesuatu yang spesial. Yang membuatnya terlihat manis sekaligus elegan. Dia sudah dewasa—atau setidaknya, begitulah pemikirannya.

Dikeluarkannya satu per satu baju dari tempat penyimpanan sampai tangannya memegang dua baju yang paling menarik perhatian. Sebuah terusan selutut berwarna putih dengan garis ungu yang melintang dari bahu sampai ke bagian rok yang akan menutupi paha. Terusan setengah lengan ini berkerah dan memiliki dua kancing berwarna ungu. Pilihan lainnya berupa _two-pieces_ favoritnya. _Stripped shirt_ biru-putih setengah lengan dan tidak menutupi bagian perut yang dipadu dengan rompi dan rok span ungu.

Izumi memasang-masangkan kedua pilihan baju tersebut di depan tubuhnya sembari bercermin. Bagaimanapun, ia memang sangat menyukai warna ungu—tunggu!

Pemikiran itu kembali membuat Izumi gelisah. Izumi tak biasanya seperti ini. Ia selalu riang dan percaya diri. Ia tak biasa dirundung ketakutan yang tak jelas.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia seakan menjadi orang penyakitan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mendapat serangan? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Atau … apa yang _akan_ terjadi?

Kedua baju yang sudah terlepas dari tangannya itu ia biarkan selama beberapa saat. Masih hanya mengenakan handuk, Izumi duduk kembali di tepian kasurnya yang masih berantakan. Ia mengaitkan jemari, berusaha meredakan ketegangan yang kembali mendera. Wajahnya memucat dan mata biru kehijauannya menyorotkan ketakutan.

Perlahan, Izumi mengatur napas. Ia kemudian mendongak menatap langit-langit. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Tidak ada jawaban untuk kegelisahannya.

Namun, sekelebat ingatan menghampiri.

"Mimpi semalam …?"

.

.

.

"_Hn_!"

Satu kikikan perempuan mengikuti dengusan khas Uchiha Sasuke. Perempuan tersebut kini terlihat tidak setegang sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tampak pasrah. Mungkin ia tahu dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke tak akan segan-segan menghabisinya meskipun mereka adalah kenalan yang berasal dari desa yang sama.

"Jika ingin melarikan diri, aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan."

Kebaikan hati itu justru ditanggapi dengan acuh tak acuh. Bahu Ino hanya terangkat sedikit saat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa aku malah harus membuang kesempatan emas yang sudah kudapatkan?"

Mata Sasuke memicing. Pun alisnya mengernyit. Tak lama ia bisa melihat bahwa Yamanaka Ino sudah memasang kuda-kuda.

Perempuan bodoh. Ia kira ia bisa menang melawan Sasuke seorang diri?

Tidak, itu pemikiran yang salah. Ino tahu pasti bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Sasuke. Namun, ia juga tidak berniat meminta bantuan pada teman-temannya. Entah kegilaan apa yang tengah menghinggapi otak gadis itu. Mungkin, rasa rindu menyebabkannya menjadi sembrono dan buta.

Namun, begitu melihat Sasuke tanpa ragu menghabisi rekan-rekannya tadi, keputusan Ino sudah semakin bulat.

Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagiku. Karena itu—"

Sasuke menggenggam pedangnya erat. _Sharingan_ telah ia aktifkan.

"—aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, Sasuke-_kun_."

Satu dengusan lagi.

"Tapi jika memang tidak memungkinkan untuk kulihat sekarang …."

Senyumnya tak juga hilang.

.

.

.

Mata Izumi semakin membelalak lebar—ngeri. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tahu, merasa bisa paham. Ini adalah saatnya.

Ia pun kemudian memejamkan mata. Sementara tangannya terangkat ke arah dada seolah hendak menenangkan jantungnya yang sudah berdentam tak keruan.

Bibirnya kemudian bergerak-gerak sebelum sebuah suara lirih berhasil lolos dari mulutnya,

"Mati …."

.

.

.

Di sana, di daerah bebatuan yang tandus—salah satu wilayah yang menjadi tempat terjadinya perang _shinobi_—seorang pemuda berdiri tegak. Meski di beberapa bagian tubuhnya tertancap beberapa _kunai_ dengan cukup dalam, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kesakitan sedikit pun.

Di tanah, tak jauh dari kakinya, seorang perempuan berambut pirang sudah tergeletak. Sama seperti rekannya yang lain, tubuhnya bergelimang darah—membuat rambut sempurnanya ternoda. Namun, sama seperti pemuda yang hanya berdiri memandangnya tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun, di wajahnya tak pula tersirat kesakitan.

Hanya senyum. Dan tatapan yang semakin memudar cahayanya.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap menerawang pada sosok yang sudah tak akan bisa bergerak lagi. Ia memandanginya beberapa saat sebelum ia beranjak dari sana menuju destinasi berikutnya.

"Perempuan bodoh," gumamnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Ia menoleh ke belakang sesaat dan melihat senyuman yang diperlihatkan di saat-saat terakhir seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Hei, bukankah dia juga bodoh? Dia begitu saja mengikuti permainan dari seorang perempuan yang dianggapnya bodoh!

.

.

.

Izumi menghela napas panjang. Segalanya telah selesai. Segala ketakutannya telah sirna. Dan mendadak, ia pun teringat. Bukan sekali ini saja, kegelisahan ini menyerangnya. Bukankah setiap tahunnya, setiap _ulang tahunnya_, ia akan dihadapkan pada mimpi yang serupa?

Benar, Izumi tidak menyadarinya sampai sekarang. Karena biasanya, setelah kegelisahan itu berakhir, Izumi akan dihujani kegembiraan tak terkira. Itu hanya ganjalan kecil yang akan bisa ia hadapi. Bolehlah dikatakan sebagai mimpi buruk—atau déjà vu—atau ingatan masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuangnya. Karena berkat _perempuan bodoh_ itulah, Izumi ada di sini saat ini.

Izumi kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah cermin yang tertempel di lemarinya—cermin yang sama yang memantulkan sosoknya saat mencocokkan pakaian tadi. Namun, kali ini, Izumi seolah melihat sosok yang berbeda. Berbeda ... tapi sama.

Perempuan dalam cermin itu berambut pirang sama seperti dirinya. Namun, berbeda dengan dirinya, perempuan itu mengikat rambutnya dengan model _pony-tail _dan sebelah matanya tak terlihat karena terhalang poni panjang. Keduanya memiliki mata berwarna kehijauan. Lalu … perempuan dalam cermin itu mengenakan baju berwarna ungu yang merupakan warna favorit Izumi.

Keduanya saling menukar senyum. Begitu Izumi menyentuhkan tangannya ke cermin, sosok itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan sosok Izumi sendiri.

Tak berselang lama setelah itu, suara ibunya dari arah bawah mengejutkan Izumi.

"IZUMI! KOUJI SUDAH ADA DI SINI UNTUK MENJEMPUTMU, SAYANG~!"

Izumi terkesiap. Ia pun menyahut cepat hanya untuk meminta tambahan waktu. Segera saja ia bersiap, mengenakan baju terusan yang menjadi pilihan akhirnya. Ia menata rambut di depan cermin dan memutuskan bahwa hari itu ia akan mengikat tinggi rambutnya.

Ah, Izumi tak sabar ingin melihat reaksi Minamoto Kouji saat melihat penampilannya.

Kekasihnya itu pasti akan tersenyum dan memujinya!

Ditambah dengan seikat bunga violet ungu, niscaya ulang tahun Izumi hari ini akan menjadi benar-benar sempurna!

.

.

.

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

><p>YAAAAYYY! Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin crossover NarutoXDigimon XDD<p>

Awalnya, _cast_-nya itu mau pakai Mimi dan Taichi buat karakter dari Digimon-nya. Dan ide awalnya juga, Ino terlempar ke dunia tempat para karakter Digimon berasal. Eh, jadinya jadi beda jauh juga. Mungkin ide yang pertama itu untuk _the next crossover project_ aja kali ya~

_Anyway_, ff ini dibuat spesial untuk ulang tahun karakter favoritku dari Naruto: Yamanaka Ino. _Happy birthday_, Ino! Walau yang ngerayain malah Izumi X"D _Psst_, aku gak tahu kapan ultah Izumi sebenernya :")

_I know_, Izumi sebenernya lebih 'deket' ke Takuya, tapi demi kepentingan cerita, _please bear with_ KouIzumi _pairing_~ ;))

Sekian deh cuap-cuap saya. Sekarang giliran _reader_ sekalian untuk cuap-cuap. Sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_!

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
